


gonna rip you up (eat you raw)

by pinkmaggit



Category: Metallica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hook-Up, M/M, Marathon Sex, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vampires, Werewolves, jasons GOOOONNEEE, lost in the sauce, love how we're all in agreement that jason would totally be a brat, more like older werewolf/twinky vampire but close enough lmao, not actually lmao its like. there once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaggit/pseuds/pinkmaggit
Summary: Like, okay. On average (from what he’s heard, anyways) werewolves tend to have pretty big fucking dicks, butthis?Holy fucking shit. He's gonnadie.───or: jason is a vampire. james is a werewolf. they fuck.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Jason Newsted
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	gonna rip you up (eat you raw)

**Author's Note:**

> *me, banging pots and pans together* HAPPY HALLOWEEN MONSTERFUCKERS THIS ONES FOR U ,,,
> 
> two fics? in two days ? i know im as surprised as u are
> 
> anyways. this has been sitting in my drafts for _months_ my dudes, seriously. like, since march :-( its been bothering me LMAO but ive finally finished it up !!! holy shit its a miracle
> 
> my weakness for like. '96/'97 james is. readily apparent huh.
> 
> uhhh yeah. jasons like 25, 26, james is like. idk 35 :'-) 
> 
> (this was affectionately titled WEREWOLF DICK in my drafts which. pretty much sums it up lmao)
> 
> ahaha enjoy ? <3

“Ah, _shit_.”

Jason groans, frowning as someone bumps into him and his drink spills all over the floor. _Fuck,_ that was expensive. And he hadn't even tasted it yet.

_Fuck._

It’s late at night and he’s in some club, _Starfuckers_ absolutely blaring over the speakers as people grind against each other on the dancefloor, skin glimmery with sweat, dim and stifling and utterly overcrowded.

And while there are always a good number of mortals, there’s a hell of a lot of supernatural beings too. There’s the gleam of unnaturally bright eyes, the sharp glint of fangs, the glitter of a halo, barely visible in the half-dark of the club and the red glow of the overhead lights. 

Sighing, Jason squirms up to the bar through the crowds of people and gets himself something at random. It's bright red, nearly neon in the club lights, and tastes like strawberry and peach, sugary-sweet.

Jason checks his phone boredly.

Kirk was _supposed_ to be here, like, half an hour ago, and Jason’s really starting to wonder what’s the goddamn hold-up.

When he opens his text messages, he’s got three missed ones from Kirk.

_Kirk: sorry dude i gotta bail 2nite_

_Kirk: dave came over ;-)_

_Kirk: see u tmrw morning_

Jason rolls his eyes, snorting a laugh as he tucks his phone back into the pocket of his leather jacket. Of fucking _course_ Kirk chooses the hot zombie booty call over him.

(Honestly? It's not like Jason can blame him, though. If that was him? Jesus, he'd be doing the same.)

So he’s alone tonight. Well- whatever. Makes it easier for him to hook up, anyways.

And honestly? He’s kinda dead set on fucking a werewolf.

Kirk hooked up with one a couple weeks ago, the last time they were out. Then he came back to the apartment around noon the next day, dazed and grinning like a moron, looking like he'd been used as a goddamn _chew toy_.

_“Like, yeah,” Kirk had said, smiling dopily, “Was fuckin’ amazing. Holy shit."_

Jason’s pretty fucking convinced it’s gonna be sweet. He really wants to confirm Kirk's theory. And Jason also knows that he can _take_ it.

That's another thing, too. There's a few horror stories of mortal tail-chasers thinking they can handle werewolf dick and werewolf _appetite_ , and then the whole thing descends into bloody carnage and a body dumped in the backwoods in the early hours of morning.

But he's a vampire; it's gonna be fucking amazing.

Or it _would_ be, if he can actually _find_ a werewolf tonight. Jason’s beginning to suspect that he’s going to strike out and go home disappointed, because he hasn’t sensed one around. At all.

There’s been absolutely _nothing_. 

Jason takes another sip of his drink sulkily. 

He's snapped out of his haze by the press of a warm body against his side. Jason frowns, looking to his right, before he nearly drops his glass.

The guy’s _hot._ Jason feels his mouth drop open slightly in shock, taking in the muscled arms squeezed tight by the sleeves of his black shirt, the smooth plane of his shoulder, the strong line of his jaw. And his _legs;_ so long and curved with muscle, absolutely endless in the tight black jeans the guy’s wearing. 

Jason’s pretty sure he’s drooling at this point. 

And, best of all, Jason can feel the emanating waves of blood and beast the guy gives off, dark and heady like wet earth, tangy and sharp like iron and forests and crisp air. 100% a werewolf, for sure. 

Oh, _score_.

And, well. Jason knows that he looks like a fucking twink. He’s a pretty little motherfucker, especially with the whole vampirism deal.

And he also knows his ass looks _fan-fucking-tastic_ in his black jeans that hug every curve just-right. Coupled with his ripped-up Misfits shirt and leather jacket? He's a slutty, slutty little _magnet_ for monster cock.

So this should be _easy_.

Sure enough, he can feel the heat of eyes on him; glancing to his right again, Jason feels a little twist in his gut, a little thrill surging through his veins at those heavy eyes scanning up and down his figure, lingering on his ass.

Jason grins. Then he cocks his hip out a little more, just to show off.

“My eyes are up here,” he smirks, his grin growing even wider as the guy looks up at him, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Sorry,” the guy says, smiling. “S’pretty hard not to look.”

Jason laughs. “Yeah, I get that a lot. I’m Jason.”

“James.”

“You here alone?” Jason asks, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of his drink, eyes scanning James' face, taking in the blue of his eyes, the soft round of his nose.

And the facial hair, which, well. Jason just- refuses to admit he really fucking likes it, okay?

So he has a thing for older guys. Sue him.

James nods, taking a swig of beer. “You?”

“Uh-huh,” Jason says. “Got ditched by my friend.”

James laughs. “That must suck.”

“Could be worse,” Jason smiles, tongue playing coyly with one of his fangs. He feels his smile get even bigger as James’ eyebrows raise, his face flushing slightly, eyes watching the slide of his soft pink tongue.

The music on the overhead speakers switches; Jason recognizes the new song instantly, and slips his hand into James’.

James blinks, dumbly, his cheeks all pink. “Uh-”

“C’mon,” Jason grins, “Let’s dance, it’ll be good.”

James lets himself be led into the crowd on the floor, lets Jason pull him in, hands gripping at his thin hips as Jason pushes himself into James’ arms. 

It’s hot and sweaty with the press of bodies, sweat on the walls, air all hazy and thick. The music pounds, overwhelmingly loud, the bass vibrating through Jason’s bones in that way where it’s just on the edge of uncomfortable.

Jason _loves_ it.

He lets a hand come up to play at the back of James’ neck, smoothing over his short hair; James hums, gripping his hip a little tighter, and Jason grins, grinding down against James, leaning in to scrape a fang over his neck.

“You’re forward,” James teases, his teeth bright in the shimmery club lights, a hand trailing down Jason’s spine until it rests right along the small of his back, pulling him into a slow, synchronous grind.

Jason grins, getting lost in the feeling of James’ hands, warm through his shirt, so dizzyingly close to him he can only want _more_.

“I know what I want,” Jason snickers. “If, y’know. The song didn’t make it clear enough.”

James pauses, listening to the lyrics, before he laughs.

 _Closer_ blares over the speakers, synth grating over Reznor’s breathy voice.

“Gotta say,” James murmurs, “Wasn't expecting a vamp to try and hook up with me.”

Jason grins. “Yeah, well,” he says. “Can’t help it. You're hot.”

That gets a laugh. “Oh yeah? Look who it's coming from. Prettiest little bloodsucker in the entire goddamn club.”

“Maybe,” Jason teases, leaning in slightly. “Bet I’d look even prettier in your bed, though.”

So maybe he turns on the charm a little; bites his lip, flutters his eyelashes, the whole nine yards. And of course it pays off, because _duh_. Jason knows he looks hot as fuck, and he’s definitely _not_ above flaunting it to get what he wants.

James sucks in an unsteady little breath, one hand slipping down to cup Jason's ass, resting gently.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

Jason grins as he pushes his ass further into James’ touch, before pulling James into a kiss, languid and slow, slick and hot, hands wandering, gripping shirts tight, needy and overwhelming.

James breaks the kiss for a breath, squeezing his ass slightly. “You wanna come home with me?” James rasps in his ear, voice low and breathy, and it sets Jason on fire. 

He turns his head slightly, teasingly biting James’ collarbone. “Yeah, baby, _I’m all yours_.”

───

“Ah- shit,” Jason groans. “ _Fuck-_ ”

When Jason imagined hooking up with a werewolf, he'd fallen pretty short of just how fucking _hot_ it would end up being. Like, fucking _Christ_. Jason's kind of already in love with the way James kisses him hard enough to bruise. 

He’s _really_ fucking into it.

Their clothes are all over the floor of James' bedroom, tossed away haphazardly in their haste. Jason shivers at the feeling of James' fingers trailing over the bare skin of his back, rubbing along the dips and curves of his spine, almost tenderly. It makes him desperate for more, and Jason groans, teasingly stroking along the waistband of James' boxers. 

And that's another thing; the outline of James' dick through his briefs is so goddamn tantalizing and mouthwatering, it's making Jason's head spin. 

James grabs his ass all tight, pulling him forwards into a slow, filthy grind. Jason moans against James’ lips, gasping at the feeling of James' cock pressed up all thick and hard against the curve of his ass, the bed creaking under their movements.

_Fuck._

Hands clumsily grabbing at James’ cheeks, Jason bites down on James’ bottom lip, his little fangs pin-pricking hard enough to draw blood, bitter and sharp. James lets out a quiet little noise, humming into the kiss as he squeezes Jason's hips tight.

Their lips slide, slick and slow, kisses bleeding into each other as they gasp in between. 

Jason breaks the kiss for a breath, leaning in to lave his tongue over the bite mark on James’ neck, lapping over the two reddened little pin-pricks, dried blood heavy on his tongue.

And yeah, James’ blood tasted _good as fuck_. Shit, Jason’s in love.

James hums, scraping his teeth along Jason’s collarbone.

“Mmm, you’re cute,” James murmurs. “What do you want, baby?”

It takes Jason a moment in his haze to even comprehend that James asked him a question. When he can finally summon enough brain cells, though, he has no doubts about exactly what he wants.

“Fuck,” he says. “Wanna ride your dick, _so bad_.”

James groans. “Shit, baby. Want me to finger you?”

Jason takes one look at James’ hands, his long, thick fingers, and feels his heart kick hard against his ribs.

“Fuck- _yeah_ , duh.”

James laughs, leaning up to rummage in his night table for the lube, and Jason feels his dick jerk when James pops the cap, getting his fingers all slick, dripping wet.

“Okay, baby,” James hums. “Kneel up for me.” Jason does as asked, raising himself on shaky knees, gripping James’ shoulders tight to steady himself.

Then he gasps, shivering as James rubs a finger tenderly over his hole, groaning as James circles his rim lazily, just teasing the tip of his finger in.

“Jesus- _fuck_ , put it in,” Jason bites out, trying and failing to cant his hips down, James’ hand gripping his side too tightly and keeping him pinned in place.

James laughs quietly. “Mmm, okay, baby doll,” he grins. “Don’t gotta be so demanding.”

Letting out a desperate groan, Jason bucks his hips, breath clicking in his throat as James slips his finger in.

James wiggles his finger a little, pressing in and out slowly, letting Jason get used to the stretch. Then he crooks his finger, twisting and stroking softly, and Jason moans.

“Right there?” James whispers, “You like it there?”

Jason whines as James curls his index finger hard up into his prostate. “Ye- _ah_ \- fuck, _fuck_ ,” Jason groans, his voice breaking when James rubs back and forth hard enough for him to stumble over his words, blushing as James laughs quietly. “ _Shut-_ shut up, _fuck_.”

That gets him a light little swat on the ass. “You're so mouthy,” James grins. “Fuckin’ brat. Bet you'd love it if I spanked you.”

_Oh, fuck._

“Yeah,” Jason gasps, his eyes scrunching closed as James works another digit in, stretching him out further. “Please, _Daddy.”_

James’ fingers still inside him. Jason cracks a bleary eye open, equally surprised and pleased to see James’ face go all pink, his mouth dropped open just slightly.

Jason snickers, circling his hips, fucking himself down onto the stretch of James’ fingers. He's got James right where he wants him; James might be fucking him stupid, but they both know who's really pulling the strings.

It's inciting, makes Jason burn from the inside-out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” James murmurs. “God, you're a little slut.” And then he pulls his fingers out. Jason feels his brows scrunch in confusion, mouth opening, before James shoves four fingers in, and Jason _moans_.

_Holy fucking shit._

Jason feels his soul float right out of his body and hover inches above the mortal coil. _God_ , James is so fucking good, fingers rubbing over his prostate, all direct and firm.

Like. Bless older guys and their experience. 

“ _Ah-_ yeah, _fuck-_ right there, right there,” Jason mumbles stupidly, drooling against James’ neck. James hums, wrapping a hand around his dick, and Jason moans, his back arching at the warmth spreading through his nerves.

James bites along his shoulder. “Mmm, you're cute,” he says lowly. “And so tight. Fuckin’ hot, baby.”

“Fuck,” Jason groans, canting his hips down onto James’ fingers, “Shit- _fuck_ , feels so good.”

James digs his teeth into the muscle of Jason’s neck, sucking and licking over the reddened indents of his sharp canines. Jason moans, knowing he's going to be absolutely covered in hickeys after all of this. 

It's ridiculously hot. 

“Think I could fit my thumb in?” James murmurs, curling all four fingers up hard into Jason's prostate. There's an electric shock of _want_ deep in his guts, his vision whiting out for a moment.

The mental images his brain produces from that suggestion are overwhelming; Jason has to bite back a needy _fuck, please,_ because while he might be a slut, he's not desperate.

Or so he tells himself. James fingerfucks him a little harder, hand working in all slick and hot, and Jason feels his mouth spill out a garbled mess of _need_ against the crook of James’ neck.

“ _Ah-_ fuck,” Jason moans, “Fuck- fuck me- _shit_ , otherwise I’m- _gonna cum_ , and-”

James kisses tenderly under his jaw, lips soothing against reddened, hickey-covered skin, before he pulls his fingers out. Jason whines dazedly, slipping limply out of James’ lap.

“Mmm, okay, sweetheart,” James whispers. “Wanna have you on my cock for that.”

The noise Jason lets out could probably be classified as a whimper. James grins, fingers hooking in the waistband of his boxers, hips raising so he can shimmy out of them.

His dick flops up against his navel. Jason takes one look at it and feels his brain short-circuit.

Like, okay. On average (from what he’s heard, anyways) werewolves tend to have pretty big fucking dicks, but _this_? 

Holy fucking shit. He's gonna _die_.

James snorts a little laugh, likely at Jason’s dumbstruck expression. “Jesus, baby,” he grins. “You a size queen or something?”

Jason blinks stupidly, feeling himself drool as he watches James stroke his dick lazily, precum beading along the tip, flushed and thick and so fucking hot.

 _God, you're such a thirsty slut,_ Jason thinks, _salivating at the thought of getting fucked open on huge werewolf dick. Fuck._

“I- _yeah_ ,” Jason says, “Jesus fucking _Christ_. God, want you to cum in me, fuck me raw.”

“Shit, baby, you've got such a dirty mouth,” James groans. He swallows unsteadily as Jason’s hand strokes along his thigh. “You sure?”

“Fuck, _yeah_ , wanna feel it,” Jason groans, “So bad, fuck. 'M clean, I'm good.”

"Yeah- yeah, me too, okay," James says, his cheeks bright pink. "Fuck, okay, baby. C'mere."

Jason pushes on James’ shoulders. James lets himself fall back into the sheets, his hands coming up to rest on Jason's hips as Jason wiggles into his lap. Feeling his stomach twist, Jason swallows, gripping James’ dick to line it up with his hole.

It already feels so good; Jason shivers as he presses James’ cock up against his rim, the head all wet and slick with precum.

 _Oh, sweet fucking Christ, you're gonna get fucked into the next century,_ Jason thinks.

“Ah- okay- m’gonna,” Jason bites out, “ _Fuck._ ”

James watches him with half-lidded eyes. “Okay, baby,” he murmurs. “C’mon, wanna see you sit on my dick.”

Pushing himself down slowly, Jason feels his eyes scrunch closed as his rim gives way, mouth dropping open. It's a stretch to work the head in; Jason gasps as it squeezes past his rim with a filthy little squelch.

“Oh- _ah_ , shit,” Jason gasps raggedly, “ _Oh-_ fuck.”

James rubs his hips soothingly, biting his lip on a groan. Jason shivers, panting as he gets used to the stretch, his eyes drawn to the way James’ bottom lip goes white under the pressure of his teeth.

James groans, stroking a finger softly along the curve of Jason's ass, dipping lower and lower until Jason jolts in surprise, the overwhelming feeling of James rubbing along his stretched-out rim way too much to handle.

“Mm, fuck, knew you'd look good on my cock,” James murmurs. “You're such a pretty little bloodsucker, baby.”

Jason feels his face heat, cheeks going bright red in embarrassment and desire, a fucked-up blend swirling heavy in his gut. His head drops forwards on a punched-out cry as James grips his sides a little tighter, the pressure of his fingers so giddy and arousing.

It makes him want to come, like, _right fucking now._

“I- _fuuuuck_ ,” Jason manages, “I’m- _shit_ , gimme a sec- _fuck.”_

James strokes his thumb softly along Jason's hip, sliding across his navel, warm and soothing. “Take all the time you need, baby,” he says, voice low. “Got all night.”

 _Oh, god_.

It’s slow, slick and filthy. Jason works himself down, fucking himself open on James’ cock inch by inch and sighing at the stretch. His thighs are burning, already sore, and Jason groans as James’ hands grip his sides a little tighter.

Jason can't stifle a moan when he looks up at James’ face; his eyes are lidded with pleasure, cheeks slightly pink, and he’s softly mouthing _fuck fuck yeah god so pretty so tight_ , lips slick with spit.

It's so, so hot. 

Swallowing hard, Jason shoves his hips down the last couple inches, his mouth opening on a gasp, shivering as he settles into James’ lap.

His head swims. Jason pants, shuddering at the feeling of James’ dick stretching him out, so dizzying and overwhelming. The head of James’ cock is shoved up all tight against his prostate, every little shift rubbing _just-right,_ and it’s so good and hot Jason feels like he’s burning up from the inside-out.

“Oh, shit, baby,” James groans, “Look at you. _Fuck.”_ His voice is ragged, hungry, and it sets Jason on fire.

He feels so full; it's like a punch to the gut, and Jason shivers, tightening up suddenly. 

That gets a low moan from James, and he hisses through his teeth, rubbing Jason's hips to get him to relax.

“God, baby, so fuckin’ tight,” James groans. “So pretty stretched open on my dick.”

Jason feels his cheeks _burn_. He's sure he's flushed from his face all down his chest, looking like a fucking slut with his dick leaking precum everywhere.

He kinda loves it.

James rocks his hips gently, just slightly, the head of his cock rubbing up against Jason's prostate. Jason moans, his thighs shaking around James’ hips, feeling his gut twist and white-hot pleasure burn up his spine.

_Oh, god, god, god-_

“God doesn't have anything to do with this,” James murmurs, grinning as he pinches Jason’s hip, squeezing until his skin goes pale, pale white under the pressure of his fingers. 

“I- ahhh- _mmm_ ,” Jason manages dazedly, “Wanna ride you- _fuuuuck.”_

James hums, holding his hips gently, just supporting him as Jason plants his hands on James’ chest and works himself up slightly, his eyes rolling back in his skull at the slick, tight drag of James’ cock. 

It's so, so hot, and Jason moans, pulling out only a couple inches before dropping back down again, punching a ragged cry from his throat. 

James groans as Jason starts up a slow rhythm, fucking his hips back onto the stretch of his dick. Jason can only gasp, picking up speed a little, feeling his skin prickle with heat.

His dick leaks all over the place, precum dripping onto James’ stomach as he circles his hips slowly, that electric burn of pleasure strong and sharp through his nerves.

“Mmm, you're so good,” James murmurs. “Fuckin’ natural, baby, look so good riding my dick.”

Jason moans brokenly. _Oh god, hey praise kink, it's been a while._

James groans, gravelly and rough as Jason squeezes around his dick on the drag upwards. “Shit, baby,” he sighs. “God, so fucking hot. Wanna pound your little ass, make you mine.”

Jason nods his head stupidly, teeth digging into his bottom lip, trying in vain to muffle his needy little moans, because _holy shit_ there is nothing in this goddamn world he wants more.

“Yeah, wanna wreck you, fuck you so good you can't see straight,” James murmurs lovingly, fucking his hips up and tearing a whine from Jason's throat. “Claw you up, bite you and _ruin_ you. That's what you really want, huh? You’re just _gagging_ for it.”

“ _Ah-_ yeah, _fuck-_ please,” Jason gasps. “Want you to rearrange my guts, _fuuuuuck.”_

James moans, bucking his hips up once more.

Then he starts to transform.

It's like his skin unfolds, almost, warping and lengthening, fur bristling. Jason gasps at the claws digging into his hips, shivering as James grows, his teeth sharpening, wet nose pressing along his neck.

James leans back against the headboard, bright blue eyes watching him, heavy and _wanting,_ huge paws holding Jason close in his lap, claws scratching delicately along his sides.

There's a low, soft growl, and Jason dazedly watches James’ mouth open, big teeth glimmering in the light. Jason strokes a hand softly along James’ snout, fur so light and silky under his fingers.

James lets out a pleased little hum. His claws are sharp against tender skin, and it makes Jason shiver, taking in James’ appearance, the huge werewolf licking along the crook of his neck gingerly.

Then there's a sudden, _sharp_ spark of pain, licking up through his guts. That burn of being stretched open, of feeling so goddamn _full._

Jason sobs, feeling James’ dick press up hard against his prostate, everything whiting out for a moment as he shivers and comes all over James’ stomach, gasping through the shocks of pleasure.

 **_“Fuck, baby…”_ ** James growls lowly, his claws sinking in as he grips Jason's sides tightly. **_“So fucking pretty.”_ **

Considering Jason feels like his brain is leaking out of his goddamn ears, it takes him a good fucking moment to understand the thought that's rattling around in his skull.

Then it hits him like a sucker punch.

 _Oh, fuck,_ Jason thinks, 'c _ourse his dick gets even bigger when he's a werewolf. Holy fuck. Shit shit shit shit shit-_

James growls softly, just a little rumble emanating from his chest. The vibrations spread through Jason's body, pleasure curling all hot in the pit of his stomach. 

“ _James-_ James, _shit_ ,” Jason groans, “Oh- _fuuuuuck-_ keep going, _please-”_

That gets a pleased huff of breath. James licks along the crook of his neck, tongue all wet and soft against his hot, sweaty skin.

“ ** _Mmm… so good, baby,_** ” James groans. Jason whines, shivering as James’ hips twitch up just slightly. He doesn't even have the strength to move, gasping weakly against James' throat, his legs shaking.

James’ paws grip his sides tight. 

“ ** _Here, baby, let me._** _”_

“Yeah, yeah- _please_ ,” Jason begs, voice all strangled. “ _Please_ , please- _fuck-_ ”

James holds him close, and Jason gasps as James starts up a slow, soft grind, just working his hips up slightly.

Jason knows for sure he's going to die.

 _Fuck_ , it's so hot.

It's gentle, easy, and utterly _overwhelming_. Jason moans, his dick twitching and already getting hard again, drooling precum everywhere as James’ cock rubs up against his prostate.

Then James’s paws grip his hips tight, pulling him all the way up. Jason gasps dazedly against James’ neck at the tight, slick drag of James’ dick, before it slips out fully. 

“ _Ah!- ohhhh-_ ”

Jason _moans,_ feeling his hole clench, lube and precum trickling down the insides of his thighs. 

He feels so _empty_ , heady and overwhelmed. 

James growls, manhandling him gently, and _fuck_ if that doesn't get Jason all hot, loving how simultanously soft and rough James is with him.

Jason's _so_ jerking off to this later. _Fuck_ , he’s gonna be dreaming of this for _days._ His next thought is _holy shit the dildo at home isn't gonna cut it anymore,_ which, well. Yeah. _Fuck._

Strong claws grip his sides, digging into his stomach as James huffs, positioning Jason in his lap, huge chest pressed up flush against Jason's back. One claw dips in along his inner thigh, teasing the sensitive crease of his leg, way too close to his dick for Jason's overwhelmed brain. 

Jason groans, slumping back against James. His head lolls, gasping against James’ throat as James’ claws spread him open, holding his thighs apart, hauling him up over his cock.

He can only grip James’ arms weakly, fingers tangling in soft, thick fur; Jason feels his last remaining brain cells dissipate at James’ warm breaths against his neck, sharp teeth slick with spit teasingly pin-pricking against the meat of his shoulder.

Whining, Jason feels a whimper catch in his throat as James squeezes him a little tighter. _Like a fucktoy,_ his mind supplies, and then Jason can't bite back the filthy moan that claws up out of his throat at that thought.

Jason loves the idea more than he should. But _fuck_ , so help him God, he cannot shake his desire for James to _use_ him; fuck him until he cries, until he's so dick-drunk and loose and splattered with cum-

_Oh, fuuuuuuck._

The head of James’ dick presses up against his perineum, smearing precum everywhere, slick and hot. Jason sobs, feeling his rim flutter as James teases his cock along his hole, nudging underneath his balls and over sensitive skin.

James thrusts his hips gently, fucking his dick along Jason's perineum, sliding all slow and hot against his rim. Coupled with his tight embrace, it’s almost _loving_ , hot as hell and so, so good.

Jason wants to feel it forever.

There's a sharp bolt of pain along his shoulder. Jason gasps, writhing underneath James’ teeth, loving the way James licks along the bite, marking him up slowly.

“ _Ah!-_ fuck, _please_ ,” Jason begs, “Fuck me- _ah-_ fuck-”

James lets out a little hum, his paws hefting Jason up with ease, holding him in place as he slips the head of his dick back in, lube squelching as James fucks his hips up softly.

That burn in his guts returns. Jason moans, throwing his head back against James’ shoulder, feeling his dick twitch and drool precum absolutely everywhere at the slow glide of James’ cock, hot and slick before he bottoms out.

_Oh, fuck._

James' thrusts start out slow, languid. Jason can only moan and whimper as James strikes his prostate, wet nose pressing against his neck, smoothing over skin slick with sweat.

“ ** _Fuck, baby… so tight._** _”_

Jason sobs as James’ teeth scratch along his spine. “Ah- harder, _fuck,”_ he begs, “Please- more, _shit.”_

James growls softly, tongue lapping over the bones of Jason's spine, spit dripping along his back, slick and warm. Jason sighs, his eyelashes fluttering at James’ gentle touch, his body going all lax and sagging into James’ chest.

Then James thrusts up _hard_ , all sudden and sharp, and Jason _sobs._

His mind dissipates, turned to absolute mush as James’ thrusts pick up speed, hip bones slamming into Jason's inner thighs harshly.

He's gonna have bruises there for _days_ ; Jason feels that molten ball of heat in his stomach coalesce, prickling sharp in his guts.

James’s claws dig into his hips and stomach, and Jason whines, letting out a gaspy little cry as he feels some of them puncture his skin. 

The hot drip of blood is overwhelming. James’ nose twitches against his neck, and the bitter tang of iron must incite him, because he slams his hips up harder and Jason's visions blurs out entirely.

He's _crying._ Tears drip down his cheeks, voice all shuddery and breathy from the rush of heat up his spine, his body tensing up, drawn all tight, nerves _on fire_. 

“Ah- m’gonna- _gonna_ ,” Jason sobs out, “ _Fuck_ , James- _ah_!”

James leans in, breaths huffing against the back of his neck, and then his huge teeth dig into Jason's shoulder, knife-sharp, and Jason _screams._

Everything explodes in his mind, body jerking in James’ hold, tears leaking down his cheeks as he tightens up. It's all fuzzy, hot and indistinct, and Jason sobs through his orgasm, his thighs shaking in James’ claws as he comes all over his stomach.

Jason gasps raggedly, trying to catch his breath, feeling like his mind is still in orbit. James’ dick presses up hard against his prostate, entirely too much for his overstrung body, pain and pleasure a heady mixture.

“Shit- _please_ ,” Jason whines brokenly, “Keep going, _keep going, fuck_.”

James hums, his tongue licking over all the hickeys along Jason's neck. His huge claws grip Jason's sides tight, holding him close as James gets onto his knees and presses him into the bed, one huge paw pushing heavily between his shoulder blades and the other hauling his hips up.

Jason gasps, sinking into the mattress, moaning and drooling into the sheets as James thrusts forwards again. 

_Jesus fucking Christ_. 

When Jason said he wanted his guts rearranged, he didn't think James was gonna take it so literally, because _holy fuck_.

_R.I.P Jason Newsted, fucked to death._

James growls, his teeth digging into Jason's shoulder, hips slamming up against his ass just this side of too-hard where the pain only adds to the burn under Jason's skin, the force of his thrusts fucking Jason up the bed little by little.

Jason gasps, his eyes rolling back under his heavy eyelids, weakly gripping the sheets, legs shaking on his unsteady knees. He can _swear_ he can feel James’ dick in his guts, fucking him open.

James’ thrusts get sloppier, faster and rougher. Jason’s voice breaks each time James strikes his prostate, gone ragged and hoarse from the overstimulation, burning _so good_ in his gut.

“ ** _Jase, Jase- fuck-_** _”_

Tightening up, Jason shivers as James’ claws dig in tight, gasping as James’ dick slams up against his prostate and he comes with a deep growl.

_Oh, fuck._

Jason can only moan, high pitched and breathy, shivering through the waves of another orgasm, his back arching so sharply he _aches._

James huffs a sigh, stroking a huge paw along Jason's stomach gently, claws scratching slightly. It's ridiculously soothing, and Jason groans, his eyelashes fluttering as exhaustion crashes over him.

He really fucking loves the feeling of James’ dick going soft inside of him; coupled with the gentle bites James peppers along the back of his neck and his shoulderblades, it's kind of the best thing ever.

Jason lets his eyes slide closed, drifting in the afterglow, the warmth of James around him, _in_ him, so soothing. He's beginning to fall asleep when James finally lets out a soft little huff, his claws gripping his sides tight.

Groaning, Jason's sure he's about as heavy as a rag doll to James at this point, because James grips him with ease, pulling his hips up to let his dick slip out. _Fuck._ Jason can't bite back his filthy moan, feeling James’ cum drip down his inner thighs, his hole clenching loosely.

“ ** _Mmm… fuck, baby_** ,” James groans, his claws releasing Jason, and Jason flops heavily into the sheets. All he can see is the reddish-dark of his heavy eyelids and the white of the sheets. Jason groans, his body going limp, sagging bonelessly into the mattress.

James huffs, his breaths hot against the sweaty skin of Jason's back. Jason moans as James’ claws spread his ass open, before he whines as James licks over his hole, tongue all wet and soft, slipping along his perineum and circling his rim.

“J-James, _fuck-_ ” Jason sobs, his hips twitching at the overstimulation. His dick jerks as the point of James’ tongue dips into his hole, lapping heavily over his rim again and again. “ _Yeah-_ yeah, _please-”_

It doesn't take much; at this point Jason feels like he's going to break, drawn all taut, body shaky with way too much pleasure, burning up and utterly in love.

It's divine torture. Jason’s never wanted anything more.

James teases a fang along the curve of his cheek, scratching him up before he gently bites the meat of his upper thigh, right where he's all soft, and Jason's mind goes blank.

_Fuck._

Jason comes with a whimper, his dick twitching weakly, toes curling at the burn that spreads through his nerves, pleasure crawling up his spine all white-hot as he sobs and shivers through the aftershocks, everything going gray and fuzzy.

James hums pleasedly, his huge claws releasing Jason's legs, his wet nose poking gently along Jason's spine, tongue licking over the dips in his spine.

Then James rolls off the bed, the mattress squealing, footsteps heavy in the silence. There's the sound of the tap running, the sound of floorboards creaking, all distant in Jason's hazy brain. 

His ass is _so_ fucking sore.

Jason can't even muster the energy to close his legs; he must look like an absolute slut, lying across James’ bed with his legs wide open and everything dripping out, but he literally doesn’t give a fuck.

He's, like, seven _planets_ past being able to give a fuck. He's not even on the goddamn _mortal plane_ , anymore.

Groaning, Jason shifts a little so he’s not crushing his oversensitive dick. He can still feel the warmth and pressure of James’ paws, the heat of them wrapped around his hips, gripping him all tight; Jason’s pretty sure he's bruised up like a goddamn peach.

It’s ridiculously _hot_. Jason kinda loves it, the fact that he’ll carry James’ bruises around for a while, can look at them in the mirror, see them purple-blue across the pale skin of his hips and his ass.

 _Holy shit._ That was so fucking good. Jason already knows he wants to hook up with James again, because holy shit he's never come harder in his goddamn _life._

The floorboards creak beside the bed. Jason manages to turn his head lazily, looking at James’ torso, skin glimmery with sweat, before gazing up at his face, eyes soft.

 _Huh,_ Jason thinks, _must've transformed back. Cool._

“You good, baby?” 

Jason hums dazedly. “Ah, yeah, _fuck,_ ” he mumbles. “ _So_ good. Feels like I sat on a fuckin’ power drill.”

James huffs a laugh. “Jesus Christ, you're so fuckin’ out of it. Look hot as fuck, though.”

“Mmmm, thanks,” Jason sighs, before he yawns tiredly.

“You're cute,” James grins, rubbing his back softly. “Wanna shower?”

“Yeah. Carry me?”

Laughing quietly, James rolls him over, scooping him up into a lazy bridal carry effortlessly. “‘Kay, baby,” he smirks, “Man, you’re fucking light.”

Jason hums tiredly. "You should fuck me against the shower wall," he mumbles. "Y'know. Cause it'd be hot as shit."

James tightens his grip around Jason.

“Shit, you're insatiable,” James says, “Could get used to this.”

Jason giggles, scraping a fang along James’ neck. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> tumblr @[pinkmaggitmp3](https://pinkmaggitmp3.tumblr.com)


End file.
